ninja_community_stick_nodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue91 Anims
Hi Blue91 Anims is a member of Ninja community and is one of Ninja’s best friends. His YouTube channel is called “Blue91 Anims” and he is a stick nodes/2d animator. Thoughts on Ninja Community I like it. The people are awesome there and so many ways to learn more :) You support me and I’m grateful. Although you can annoy me, your always gonna be my best friend no matter what :) RHG His RHG is ’Bluchew’ Bluchew is a boy with lightning powers and has super speed. His fav colour is Blue (Judged by the name) He is also Blue’s OC and he is used all the time in collabs. Bluchew use to have an older design in which he was Blue but, he didn’t have a scarf and his hands were not gradient. Blue changed it since it looked really simple and he changed it too what he has now. Fights Bluchew vs Lazeraq (Win) Bluchew starts off with bone crush and he grabs Lazeraq and throws him too the edge almost killing him. Lazeraq then counters and bashes Bluchew backwards. Bluchew fires a lightning ball and Lazeraq while he fires a ki blast. The explosion knocks both back and they both charge at each other. Lazeraq tried too punch Bluchew but, Bluchew dodged it and fired a lightning ball from behind knocking Lazeraq off the edge and winning the battle. Bluchew vs Slash (Tied) Bluchew tried to punch Slash but, slash teleports which cause Bluchew to say “No fair :(“ Slash fires a blast at Bluchew but, Bluchew dodges it and he uses bone crush effectively knocking slash backwards but, instantly he loses stamina and has to recharge. Slash then says “energy drained? Don’t worry I’m a nice guy” Slash then teleports towards Bluchew but, Bluchew recharges in time and Slash kicks Bluchew backwards. Bluchew recovers and Slash charges at him with a ki blast while Bluchew does the same and he charges at him too with a lightning ball in his hand. The 2 punch each other really brutally and they both get knocked out. Bluchew vs Slash #2 (Win) Bluchew starts off by punching Slash and turning around and elbows him in the chin with badly hurts Slash but, he recovers. Slash gets mad and grabs his knife and says “I’m coming” He then teleports towards Bluchew. Bluchew turns around and he got double kicked by Slash in his torso. Bluchew luckily manages to stay on the platform and not fall off. He then turns into his God form while Slash turns into his demon form. Bluchew runs at slash with a lightning ball on his foot and Slash has his knife and ki blast ready while he charges at Bluchew. Bluchew’s lightning kick and Slash’s ki blast make a giant explosion. Bluchew’s lightning ball broke Slash’s knife. Bluchew then drops to the ground but, luckily he wasn’t knocked out and his energy just got drained badly. While Slash starts to cough out blood and he falls down to the floor and gets knocked out and damaged really horribly. Bluchew vs Slash #3 (Lose) Slash uses his telekinesis and makes Bluchew fly up and drop down and gets badly hurt on the torsos when Slash punched him. This knocks Bluchew far away but, he manages to keep his ground. Slash then turns into his ultimate X form and Bluchew turns into his God form. Bluchew uses ultimate storm and it hits Slash but isn’t enough. Slash then uses his x slash tack and this knocks out Bluchew. Bluchew vs Blood (Win) Bluchew speeds at Blood but, Blood deflects his attack. He then grabs his arm and kicks Bluchew. Bluchew recovers and he runs at Blood doing his ’Bone crush‘ move. He throws Blood off the edge but, Blood manages to hold on to the ledge. Bluchew runs towards where he kicked Blood and Blood flings himself out and kicks Bluchew a far way away. Bluchew manages to land on his feet and strategises. He then comes up with a plan and he speeds towards Blood. He grabs Blood by the torso and blasts him with lightning which sends Blood up into the sky. Blood falls back down but, Bluchew catches him and throws him onto the ground. He then does a front flip and tries to stomp on Blood but, Blood evades it. Blood rolled over to the side and kicked Bluchew off the edge but, Bluchew manages to hold onto the ledge as well. Blood who was recovering at the time said “Where is he?” And Bluchew replies “I’m right here” Bluchew flings himself up and kicks Blood away. Blood then gets really mad and grabs his glowing knife. Blood charges at Bluchew who has his lightning ball and he breaks Blood’a knife and sends him backwards. Blood lands on his feet but, Blue speeds towards him and knees his jaw. Blood then runs back at Bluchew but, Bluchew fires a lightning ball which hits Blood. Blood falls to the ground and Bluchew front flips on top of Blood and crushes him into the ground. He then backflips backwards and use ultimate storm. He aims it at Blood and Blood gets hit by lightning. This knocks out Blood really badly and Bluchew ends up winning the battle. Wins: 3 lose: 1 Ties: 1 Backstory Blue was a young boy and he loved to play games. Him and his sister ‘Bluey’ loved each other dearly and the 2 were inseparable. One day Bluchew was playing ni no kuni 2: revenant kingdom on his PS4. He heard a gunshot in his sister‘s room. His sister was killed by their abusive father and this Sean’s Blue into a blind rage. He kicked his dad and grabbed his gun and shot him. Blue cried as his sister was killed. He cried in front his flatscreen and his character ‘Roland’ was getting beaten up in the game. The storm happened and it hit the satellite dish and it spreads to the tv which fired out and electric shock and Blue. The tears which were water, conducted the electricity and reach an even higher voltage, and that was when the voltage spread through his body and Bluchew was born. Powers Lightning Speed Turn into god mode (When he’s about to die) Special moves Electro lightning ball (can be used in both forms) One of his most commonly used moves. He uses it in every battle. All he does is shoot out lightning. This can be used for different purposes E.G: Launching himself in the air, Electrocuting people. Bone Crush (can be used in both forms) This move is when Bluechew uses his super speed and uppercuts his target and makes a bone crack paralysing the opponent. However if he uses his speed too much he can tire out of an energy drain or potentially burn himself. Speed Tornado (Can be used in both forms) This move has not yet been used by Bluchew because of the amount of energy it drains. He basically launches at the opponent at a high speed and run around them making a tornado which flings his opponent away. Like bone crush, if he uses it a lot he can potentially burn himself. Ultimate Storm (Can only be used in god mode) This move is when Blue first has too paralyse his opponent and then use it. He first focuses his energy and once he has he gets a light blue aura around him. He then puts his hand in the sky and the sky starts to switch between dark blue and the normal sky colour. Then ain’t s his arms at the opponent at his target and lightning begins to crash down at the ground and will hit his opponent. The lightning aStlso can’t hurt Blue as he already had a high voltage. Strengths -High voltage areas -Lightning -Can be up opponents within seconds -Is immune to high voltage like: Lightning -Is immune to explosions Weaknesses -Has horrible stamina -Can burn himself if he uses his speed repeatedly Friends Ninja Him and Ninja are best friends and they support each other. Although Ninja can make mistakes which can annoy Bluchew, they still are always best friends. Bluchew and Ninja also like too advertise each other’s channels. Jovan Him and Jovan are good friends and enjoy having fun together. Bluchew knows how to make Jovan laugh and so does Jovan. Joshsid Him and Josh are friends and Josh laughs a lot at Blue. Slash Bluchew and Slash are really good friends and the 2 are also rivals. They enjoy sharing ideas with each other and love being stupid. Rai Rai and Bluchew know each other and support each other.